


wrong (right) date

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: where jaehwan mistakes sanghyuk for his blind date, and sanghyuk plays along.





	

 //

 

‘taekwoon,’ jaehwan says as he adjusts his coat, reminding himself of the name of the man he’s supposed to be meeting inside the café at 4pm. yet another blind date, he sighs to himself. yes, hongbin was a good friend; just a little _too_ helpful sometimes, jaehwan shakes his head as he recounts all of the various past failed blind dates hongbin had set him up on. this one… is probably going to be a failure too. jaehwan was not one to believe in these kind of concepts.

he takes in a deep breath and puts on a bright smile (he hopes), as he opens the door of the café and steps in, the soft tingling of bells welcoming and announcing his entrance into the small café. hongbin had told him: taekwoon was a fairly large, tall man, with a broad frame. okay. jaehwan scans the small place. it’s pretty empty, save for a few couples here and there and… jaehwan spots him: a man sitting alone at the corner of the café. is it him? the man looks up and catches jaehwan staring—he looks dazed for a moment, before he’s flashing a bright, sweet smile. jaehwan gulps as he feels his heart pounding faster. _love at first sight_ ; what jaehwan had always thought was absolute bullshit, could it actually happen in real life after all? is this date finally going to be a success? the man seems of similar age and seems to match hongbin’s description of taekwoon, so jaehwan manages a weak smile as he walks towards the table.

‘hi.’

‘hello!’

‘i’m jaehwan?’

‘oh, hi jaehwan!’

‘would you be… taekwoon?’

sanghyuk’s eyes widen. no he isn’t taekwoon, but he is sanghyuk, and he is quick witted enough to know jaehwan was probably set up on a blind date with this unknown taekwoon guy. and jaehwan’s too cute for sanghyuk to just let him go like this. sanghyuk decides the blind date with jaehwan and taekwoon will not happen.

‘oh umm, yeah sure! i’m taekwoon. nice to meet you!’ sanghyuk smiles, reaching out for a handshake. jaehwan reciprocates, noting that taekwoon’s hand is big and warm and everything nice.

‘hongbin’s really kind of a busybody sometimes,’ jaehwan pulls the chair out to sit down, looking at the man. he’s really handsome, a finely sculpted bone structure and… really cute naturally pursed lips. ‘so sorry you got pulled into this.’

‘oh? no need for apologies at all!’ sanghyuk laughs good-heartedly, then pauses, looking at jaehwan a little too long and intently for jaehwan’s liking and sanity, he can feel his cheeks burning, his heart racing. ‘you’re really cute.’ sanghyuk finally says. jaehwan bites his lip and prays to god it isn’t too obvious how he’s totally falling for this taekwoon guy already.

sanghyuk smiles to himself at the cute cherry red flush staining jaehwan’s cheeks, notes the waver of jaehwan’s irises and the flutter of his lashes. today is a lucky, lucky day.

‘aren’t you warm?’

‘oh,’ jaehwan realises he’s still wrapped tightly in a padded coat and scarf. no wonder. ‘i forgot,’ jaehwan blushes and takes his coat off, ‘no wonder it was getting a little hot.’

(that definitely isn't the only reason)

‘ahh,’ sanghyuk gives an amused smile. ‘let’s go order something to eat?’

the two proceed to the counter, and jaehwan finds out that both of them have similar tastes. they order two sets of iced latte and plain cheesecake. jaehwan thinks it must be fate, him and taekwoon. it’s going great so far, it seems that this blind date is finally going to be a success. hongbin will be happy.

(changing up the usual order for a day wouldn’t hurt, would it? it’s for jaehwan, after all. it’d be worth it, sanghyuk thinks.)

‘so,’ sanghyuk takes a bite out of his slice of cheesecake, ‘what do you like to do usually?’

‘i like to draw,’ jaehwan smiles. sanghyuk raises his brows, ‘that’s cool!’

‘i like to sing occasionally too,’ jaehwan sips at his latte shyly, he rarely told this to others, it was a rather secret pastime. sanghyuk stops munching at his cheesecake and looks at jaehwan excitedly. ‘i do like to sing too!’ jaehwan gasps, finding someone else who shared the same liking for singing was pretty rare. this is a pleasant surprise.

‘judging from the sound of your speaking voice,’ sanghyuk smiles, ‘you must be really good at singing. i can imagine the sound of it already!’ by now, jaehwan’s sure his whole face is red already. this taekwoon really knew the ways to make his heart flutter.

‘nahhh… don’t think i’m great—‘

‘i’m a hundred percent sure your singing is amazing, don’t need to be so humble,’ sanghyuk laughs. ‘you’ll have to sing for me someday!’

(someday. maybe we could also do a duet?)

‘enough praise,’ jaehwan shakes his head. he sips a little more of the iced latte in hopes that the cold from the drink would somehow neutralise the heat radiating off his cheeks. ‘what about you, what do you like to do?’

‘well, in all honesty, i do like to game,’ sanghyuk grins.

‘oh? same for me, but…’

‘but?’

‘i don’t think i’m too good at games, my friends don’t stop telling me about how i suck at them, so.’

‘oh, really?’ sanghyuk laughs, ‘then we’ve got to meet up to game together sometime to see if it’s true!’

‘no way! it’ll just end up with you teasing me about how bad i am,’ jaehwan pouts.

he’s so cute, sanghyuk thinks, what a gem. ‘we’ll see when the day comes,' he laughs.

‘fine, don’t say i didn’t warn you. umm, anything else?’

‘what about anime?’

‘seriously?’ sanghyuk’s a little taken aback at the way jaehwan’s eyes widen almost comically, the way his voice goes up a few pitches higher and the way he almost jumps out of his seat in excitement. jaehwan must be a really huge fan. ‘me too! oh my god.’

‘wow,’ sanghyuk laughs, ‘we’ve got to get together someday to go on anime marathons or something.’

‘that sounds perfect!’ jaehwan smiles, so happily.

seemingly a little embarrassed at his unplanned outburst a while ago, jaehwan scoops a bite of cheesecake into his mouth. sanghyuk notes the bit of cheesecake left at the corner of those pink, soft looking lips. he bites his lip as he takes a napkin and inches closer toward a wide-eyed, prettily flushed jaehwan and wipes the corner of his mouth, smiling weakly, ‘there was some cheesecake caught there.’

‘ah.’ jaehwan almost stutters, taken aback at the sudden act of affection, _intimacy_.

‘i think this must be fate,’ jaehwan whispers.

‘hm?’

‘you, taekwoon, and me.’ jaehwan says. ‘i never believed in blind dates, because of all the previous failed ones but, but i think… this one might actually work out.’ he smiles. shyly.

‘y-yeah. of course.’

at the mention of taekwoon’s name, sanghyuk stops. there’s a sudden realisation that jaehwan still thinks he’s taekwoon, his blind date. he shakes his leg, not knowing how exactly to approach the subject and reveal to jaehwan that he isn’t, after all, jaehwan’s blind date. that he isn’t taekwoon. that his name is han sanghyuk and he might just be in love.

suddenly, jaehwan’s phone sounds with a notification.

‘oh? sorry for that. just excuse me while i check this message…’

sanghyuk cautiously examines jaehwan’s face as he reads the message. his expression changes, one of shock, before twisting into something similar to that of amusement.

‘um, what’s wrong?’

_could it—_

‘i don’t know, but look here?’

jaehwan faces the screen to sanghyuk. it’s a conversation between him and a guy named hongbin.

_[[ **lee hongbin** : so sorry for the late notice! i just found out that taekwoon’s not feeling well today, so he couldn’t make it. sorry you had to wait so long ;; ]]_

oh no.

'oh... oops,' sanghyuk laughs awkwardly and scoops the last bite of cheesecake into his mouth.

'so umm... why'd you do that?'

sanghyuk looks at jaehwan. his expression is hard to read, but he definitely doesn't look angry. which is saying something. in fact, it almost looks as if jaehwan's suppressing a smile, even. it's all good.

'i was confused when you first approached me... but you were so cute, so i couldn't stop myself from playing along. besides, after our conversation and finding out how much we have in common... and i'm just going to be honest here... i realised i'm actually kind of falling for you? and i think it's the same on your side too?'

there. he's done it. the inquisitive smile jaehwan flashes makes sanghyuk feel a whole lot better. spilling the truth was the right move.

'well... that's interesting,' jaehwan sips up the last of his latte. 'so who are you, really?'

'i'm sanghyuk,' sanghyuk introduces himself a little too excitedly, pleasantly surprised at how all of this turned out, 'han sanghyuk.'

 _'sanghyuk_ ,' jaehwan repeats with a soft smile and sanghyuk almost dies at how pretty his name sounds coming out from jaehwan. this needs to happen more often.

at this moment, jaehwan's phone sounds again. another message. sanghyuk observes jaehwan's expression again, and notes the small smile on his face as he types out a reply. jaehwan faces the screen to sanghyuk again, and what he sees has him internally dying with joy.

_[[ **lee hongbin** : taekwoon says you guys can meet another day, when's a good time for you? ]]_

_[[ **jaehwan** : tell taekwoon it's okay. maybe we can get together another time, in another life. ]]_

_[[ **lee hongbin** : huh? what happened, why the sudden change of plans? you found someone else you like? ]]_

_[[ **jaehwan** : maybe? yeah, i did :)) ]]_

turns out the blind date isn't a success after all, but it's all good. _really good_.

 

//

 


End file.
